


Secrets and Revelations

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: How far will Yeosang go for his mistress? (Series Complete)
Relationships: Seongsang/Undisclosed
Series: Simply Meant To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Kudos: 29





	Secrets and Revelations

Yeosang had never done this before and he wasn’t sure why he was doing it now. No, no that wasn’t true. He knew exactly why he was doing it, he was doing it for her. He knew that she would love it and he would do _anything_ to please her. He crossed the room to the curtains and opened them wide. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood before the open curtains, looking out over the city at night. There were any number of people who could look and see what it was he was planning but he only cared about the eyes of one. She liked to watch. She liked to see him on his knees before multitudes, begging for her touch. Tonight he had something else in mind, tonight he had a gift for her. She had ripped him apart and built him back up, so tonight he would show her. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

He walked over and grabbed a chair and set it facing the open curtains. He checked the time 11:11. The stage was set and it was time for the play to start. 

God he was already so hard. 

He carefully unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the black leather harness he had been wearing over the top of it in place. He added a black leather collar with a bright silver ring on the front of it. Then he unfastened his black leather pants and sat down in the chair, his cock reached lewdly up against his stomach. His eyes scanned the windows of the building closest. He saw the light in her room come on. His heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips. There was no going back now. 

He reached for his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang once, twice, three times, “Hello?” 

“My curtains are open, the light is on. There is something - I would do anything for you Mistress. I want to show you.” His voice was deep and husky, dripping with arousal. He didn’t wait for an answer, he pressed the speaker phone and laid the phone on the small table beside him. The sound was surprisingly clear, she could hear every single sound as he began to touch himself. Keeping his eyes on her window, he tried not to think about the fact that any one of a couple of dozen other windows gave a perfect view of what he was doing. All they had to do was look. If they did they would see as he traced his fingers down over the leather, the lightness of his touch caused his nipples to harden and the friction against the harness kept them that way. 

His lips parted as his fingers trailed their way down over his stomach, he toyed with himself, grabbing his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. He wasn’t really trying to make himself cum, not quite yet. It was a show. It was a game and it was just starting. 

The sound of the card reader in the door startled him and he jumped up and whipped around. Seonghwa stood halfway in the door, the keycard in one hand, the door knob still in the other. He took a look behind him and back toward Yeosang who stood only half dressed, hard cock pressed tightly against his stomach. 

For what seemed an eternity, they stood staring at one another. At long last, Seonghwa took a step further into the room and closed the door behind him. Almost imperceptibly, Yeosang said, “Okay.” 

Seonghwa nodded his head and gestured to the chair that Yeosang had recently vacated. 

It was all so surreal. 

His mouth was dry, he could barely breathe but it was all for her. Doing his best to remember that, he kept his eyes on Seonghwa while he returned his hand to his raging prick. He leaned back in the chair, stretching his leather clad legs out and apart. 

Seonghwa drifted over to lean against a chest of drawers beside the window. He crossed his arms over his chest and simply watched as Yeosang began to stroke himself in earnest. 

The possibility of an audience was something he was used to. As far as he knew, no one had ever seen the many things he had done for his lady. This was different not only was it not a stranger, it was someone he knew well who was watching the muscles in his arm flexing as his fist pumped up and down on his cock. Not able to bear the weight of the gaze on him, his head fell back and his eyes closed. 

“Is she watching you do this?” 

The voice startled him but he didn’t open his eyes, picturing her standing over him, her eyes a dark mask of lust as she watched him. “Yes. She’s listening too.” 

“Do you like it?” 

He swallowed hard in his dry throat, “I like that she likes it. 

“But do you like it? Do you like me here watching you? She’s not even here, it’s more like you’re doing it for me.” 

A sheen of sweat broke out on his skin, making him glisten. He shook his head, no this was for her. It was all for her, everything, anything for her but there was something wrong in Seonghwa being there and he would have been lying if he didn’t admit that wrongness thrilled him. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words as his thoughts began to scatter, snatches of images, of her fucking him, of her pushing his face down into the pillow, the raking of her long nails across his back. “Yes... I like it.” 

“What would you do for her Yeosang?” 

“Anything.” 

“You would do anything for her?”  
“Yes, anything.” He gave a little cry as his balls began to tighten. He opened his to look toward the window, where he knew she would be watching. That was when he realized that Seonghwa had moved directly in front of him. Their eyes locked as Yeosang panted breathlessly, hovering on the very edge of cumming. 

Seonghwa reached out and dragged a long elegant finger down over his chest, over the harness to touch a single drop of sweat as it rolled along the edge of the harness. His finger dragged with that drop of sweat over Yeosang’s stomach, trembling with the need that hovered just on the brink. It continued down, down, “I guess you’d better cum for her then.” 

That did it. 

A cry was ripped from Yeosang as he came, a stick thread of seed exploding over his hand and his stomach where only a moment before, Seonghwa’s fingers had been. The man himself had stepped back to lean against the dresser again, the very image of elegance but there was something strange in his eyes that Yeosang hadn’t seen before and couldn’t explain. He hadn’t really given a lot of thought as to what would happen between him and Seonghwa after. 

It was all pre-arranged and even after Seonghwa had agreed, he had only half believed the older man would show up. Now he had and he had witnessed him do something that no one else knew he had ever done. No one else he knew even knew he played these sort of games. Now Seonghwa did and while he trusted it wasn’t something he was going to announce to the rest of the group or ever breathe a word of, how did that leave things between them? 

They sat in silence staring at one another for what seemed forever before Seonghwa pushed off of the dresser and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” He said in the most normal tone possible. He unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt and peeked back over his shoulder at the open curtains and the one window he could see in the next building with the curtains also open. He gave a smirk and half a laugh before he turned and walked past Yeosang toward the bathroom. But as he passed, he stopped and reached down to grab Yeosang’s hair and pull his head back, then he kissed him, hotly, deeply. Yeosang found himself returning the kiss with a confused desperation. When Seonghwa pulled away, Seonghwa licked his lips and said, “I guess we’ll just have to see what you want to show her next time.” 

With that, he stepped away and walked casually into the bathroom closing the door soundly behind him. 

Now trembling, his mind rife with myriad darkly sexual thoughts, he looked over toward the phone that still sat connected beside him. He wasn’t sure whether he was in trouble or not, whether she would like that or not. He hesitated for a moment before he picked up the phone and walked over to the window. He laid the flat of his palm against the glass, reaching out to her. He wasn’t supposed to go to her tonight but he wanted to desperately but still, he had given her something. “Did you like it?” 

There was a throaty laugh on the other end of the line. “I liked it. Feel free to show me anything else, especially with Seonghwa.” 

“Anything?” 

She laughed again, “Anything baby, anything.” 

His stomach flip flopped like he was on a roller coaster and he nodded, he could see her watching him and he smiled. 

“You can come over.” 

She knew him too well, he had been afraid to ask. “Thank you. I’ll be right there.” 

“It might be a rough night, I hope you’re ready.” 

“Always, Mistress.” 

“Good boy. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Yeosang nodded and disconnected the call, he paused for a moment before reaching to close the curtains.


End file.
